Lazuardi
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: Drabble, Fail Poetry, INCEST. Oh, lazuardi … tetaplah berada di singgasanamu. Kemudian perlihatkan aku bias kemerahanmu di langitku yang semu. Warna yang selalu kurindu. RnR?


**a/n: **NaruKarin on the way! 8D *kibar bendera NaruKarin*

* * *

.

**Tittle: **_**Lazuardi  
**_**Rate: **_**T**_**  
Language: **_**Indonesian**_**  
Disclaimer: **_**Kishimoto Masashi**_

**Summary: **_Drabble, Fail Poetry, INCEST. Oh, lazuardi … tetaplah berada di singgasanamu. Kemudian perlihatkan aku bias kemerahanmu di langitku yang semu. Warna yang selalu kurindu. RnR?_

**Warning(s): **_**Drabble, Gaje, AU, Crack, Fail Poetry, incest, Naruto's POV, etc.**_

**Still want to read it if you don't like this pair?  
You'd better go to the hell! *digampar***

**Don't like don't read! ;)**

**.**

* * *

_Di penjuru cakrawala nun jauh sana, dia menyorot nyalang.  
Menatapku tajam, seolah menyulut api perang._

.

Kibaran helai lembut surai merah itu menari dengan gemulai. Menikmati tarian angin senja yang berhembus aduhai. Ia adalah gadis bertubuh semampai. Lelaki manapun yang bertemu pandang dengannya pasti akan terbuai.

Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Kakak kandungku.

Ia terduduk bersimpuh di atas hamparan padang rumput ilalang yang terbentang luas tanpa batas. Hanya ada aku dan dia, berdua di tempat terpencil yang tak bisa kautemukan dengan berbagai jalan pintas. Kami menghela napas, menikmati panorama langit senja yang seolah tak berpenghujung. Di sini semua penat dan gundah gulana kami lepas. Membiarkan mereka terbang bebas ke angkasa nun luas.

Kulihat bias jingga kemerahan yang bersembunyi di balik sederetan bukit hijau kecokelatan. Orang bilang namanya lembayung senja.

_Ia _berdiri tegak nan angkuh di singgasananya, mengawal sang mentari untuk segera pergi ke tempat peristirahatannya. Langit ini mulai menggelap, namun _ia _seolah tak puas menghujamku dengan sinar merahnya.

_Ialah _sang lazuardi.

Rupanya adiwarna, namun tak seindah paras kakakku. Wanita yang kusayangi. Yang kucintai.

.

_Dagunya terangkat angkuh.  
Seolah menghipnotisku untuk melangkah lebih jauh._

.

"Membosankan,"

Wanita berkacamata itu bangkit dari tempatnya bersimpuh. Membuyarkan semua lamunan yang telah kutempuh. Wajahnya berbalik menatapku, pesonanya membuatku luluh. Aku tertegun saat tangan rapuhnya mencengkeram bahuku yang bersimbah peluh.

"Pulang. Ayo pulang, Naruto. Aku bosan melihat_nya_!" lontarnya ketus. Aku tersenyum kecil.

Dagu wanita itu terangkat, seolah menantangku. Tatapannya tajam, seolah mengartikan bahwa _'aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menolak permintaanku'._

Tak bisa kutolak segala keangkuhan dan egosentris yang ia miliki. Pernah aku ingin mengoyak segala arogansi yang ia miliki. Namun, aku tak mampu. Tak mampu untuk menyakiti wanita ini.

.

_Ingin rasanya ia kurengkuh.  
Tak peduli tubuhku yang kini bersimbah peluh._

_._

Langkahnya kian menjauh meninggalkanku. Punggung kecilnya bergoyang, seiring dengan langkah kecilnya.

Kugerakkan kaki-kakiku untuk tetap mengekornya. Menatap punggung beraroma krisan itu lebih lama. Aku tak ingin kehilangan segala jejak yang membekas di setapak jalan penuh rasa canggung ini.

Aku menatap nanar punggung _Nee-san_.

Ingin rasanya punggung itu kurengkuh erat. Membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekap hangat tubuhku yang bersimbah peluh. Namun rasanya tangan ini tak bisa bergerak, seolah menolak apa yang hatiku kehendak. Mungkin mereka tak mau membiarkan aku melakukan hal terlarang itu.

Kuterawang bentangan angkasa yang kian menggelap, tergulung oleh langit malam bertabur milayaran bintang. Prajurit rembulan itu laksana butir-butir gula kristal yang mengelilingi kelereng sebagai bulan. Aku tak mau terjerat oleh pesona kakakku.

.

_Oh, lazuardiku … bias jingga kemerahan yang bersemu di hatiku.  
Tak mampu lisanku berucap kagum menggambarkan pesona adiwarnamu.  
Tak mampu ragaku menyaingi pesona anggunmu._

_Aku mencintaimu seumur hidupku._

.

Kurasakan batinku terguncang saat melihatnya bersama pria berambut perak sebahu itu.

Tanganku mengepal erat. Mataku memanas. Tak sudi aku melihatnya bersama pria selain diriku. Kuingin ia tetap bersamaku di sisiku, menemaniku sepanjang hidup dan matiku. Namun aku sadar bahwa semua itu hanyalah kehendak egois nafsu duniawiku.

Ingin rasanya kujamah surga terlarangku bersamanya.

Kutahu ini gila. Kutahu ini absurd.

Namun inilah yang kuartikan sebagai cinta. Cinta terlarang yang dengan jahatnya merasuki sanubariku.

Oh, bayu … jadilah pelipur lara kegundahan hatiku. Sungguh, aku tak kuat melihat kakakku bersama pria bajingan itu. Tertawa bersama, bahagia bersama, berduka bersama. Lalu kauanggap aku ini apa, _Nee-san_? Sungguh, aku bersumpah demi rembulan yang merajai kerajaan malam, kumencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Entah orang banyak mengatakan kalau cinta ini sesuatu yang tak lazim. Namun aku tak pernah peduli.

.

_Oh, lazuardiku …  
Tetaplah berada di singgasanamu.  
Kemudian perlihatkan aku bias kemerahanmu di langitku yang semu.  
Warna yang selalu kurindu._

.

Oh, _Nee-san_.

Engkaulah sosok lazuardiku. Yang mewarnai langit senjaku yang semu. Kuingin kau selalu bertakhta di hatiku, singgasana hakikimu. Walau rasanya egoku tak dapat melawan apa kehendakmu.

Oh, _Nee-san_.

Jika benar kau berbahagia bersamanya, aku rela melepasmu. Karena aku mencintaimu.  
Duhai lazuardiku …

—**FIN**—

* * *

Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
03/05/2012


End file.
